Eve (episode)
|Written By = |Story By = George Strayton & Tom O'Neill |Teleplay By = Chris Manheim |Directed By = Doug Lefler |Order in Series = 111 of 134 |Order in Season = 21 of 22 |Order in Franchise= 280 of 304 |Prev Episode in Series = "Livia" |Next Episode in Series = "Motherhood" |Prev Episode in Franchise = "Livia" |Next Episode in Franchise = "Motherhood" |title cap image = }} Livia continues on her murderous rampage, but seriously crosses the line when she kills Xena and Gabrielle's most beloved friend. Will Xena make her see the light, or will she give up on her and put an end to this madness? Summary Gabrielle, Joxer, Virgil and a tormented Xena follow Livia's tracks. Xena isn't sure if any part of Eve still exists inside the vengeful Livia, but her friends reassure her that she shouldn't give up hope. Later, the group reaches a small peasant village that has been totally destroyed. Crucified villagers line the streets and Xena realizes that Livia is responsible. Lots of people are hung on crosses. Xena says that her daughter did this, and looks horrified. Joxer and Virgil begin getting bodies down from the crosses. As a massive funeral pyre burns, Ares appears to Xena and demands that she have his child in exchange for his help to protect Eve. Xena spurns him, vowing she will do nothing to prevent the twilight of the gods. Ares accosts her and tells her to give him what he wants. Xena says that the thought of being with Ares sickens her and he disappears. Ares later confronts Livia and reminds her of their agreement -- he will make her the Empress of Rome if she destroys the cult of Eli. Ares then tells Livia that for her to claim her destiny, she must kill Xena. Meanwhile, Xena, Gabrielle, Joxer and Virgil leave the village and Joxer begins to feel guilty about deceiving his son all these years by telling him bogus war stories. They soon come across another village being ransacked by Livia's troops and a battle begins. Livia takes Joxer hostage, but Xena frees him before Livia can kill him. As the fight between mother and daughter escalates, Ares appears and urges Livia to kill Xena. The two continue to battle, but a young villager witha dagger jumps on Livia's back. Xena lets her chakram fly just as the young man is about to stab her daughter. Livia cannot believe that Xena has just saved her life. Any thought of a touching moment between mother and daughter disappears, however, when Livia orders her men to burn the village. She and her troops retreat as Xena and her friends rally to put out the flames. Later that night, Xena takes off for Eli's largest temple in Ostia, where the last of Eli's followers are gathering to pray for a miracle to save them from Livia. Gabrielle goes to Livia's camp to try to convince her that Xena only wants to help her. When Joxer learns of this, he sends Virgil off to get Xena and he races off to Livia's camp. Upon his arrival, he finds Gabrielle tied to a tree and Livia poised to kill her. Joxer races to save Gabrielle and is attacked by Livia's soldiers. Xena and Virgil ride into the camp and a massive battle ensues. Joxer continues to run towards Gabrielle, but Livia suddenly turns around and Joxer's momentum carries him right into Livia's sword. As Livia and her men retreat, Joxer dies in the arms of his son and two best friends. Later, Ares comes to Xena. He says Virgil is one angry guy coping with Joxer's death. He tells Xena Joxer is dead and it's all her fault because the thought of being with him makes her sick. He says that stopping Livia will kill her soul. Gabrielle tells Xena that the daughter she knew as Eve is dead and that Livia belongs to Rome. Xena is alone in a field looking at the sky, she asks Eli, wherever he is, that she knows he can hear her. She says that she's having trouble understanding your message, Eli, because she has a warrior's heart. Xena questions killing her own daughter, and wonders what Eli meant by the love your enemy. Alone, Xena heads for the Church of the Elijians in Ostia, where Livia and her troops are waiting. Mother and daughter engage in battle once again, and Ares shows up to take in the action. Xena gives the word and Gabrielle, Virgil, and a group of Augustus' soldiers - all disguised as Eli worshippers - join the fight. When Xena hurls her chakram at Livia, the weapon splits in two upon hitting Livia's sword and only half of it returns to Xena, leaving Livia with the other half. Xena knocks Livia to the floor and is about to strike her with her half of the razor - sharp chakram, but suddenly stops and prays to Eli instead. Livia seizes the opportunity to swing her sword at Xena's neck. But before the sword can make contact, a circle of bright light forms on Xena's forehead and shines into Livia's eyes. Livia sees visions of her conception, birth and of Xena sacrificing herself to save her. The light disappears, Livia drops her sword and aimlessly wanders into the battle, which Augustus' men are clearly winning. Virgil tries to attack Livia, but Xena stops him. Before Ares disappears, he reminds Xena that the gods of Olympus will be anything but pleased to learn that Eve is still alive. Ignoring him, Xena runs out of the temple to look for her daughter, but she is nowhere to be found. Xena tells Gabrielle that the last thing her daughter said to her was that her name was Eve. Disclaimer :Joxer's sudden and unexpected death, slowed down his rapid ageing process during the production of this motion picture. Background Information Key Events *Joxer dies in this episode, however he reincarnates as Annie Day in the present. *This episode is the first to feature Adrienne Wilkinson as Eve, not Livia. *This marks the second time we see someone who isn't Xena catch the Chakram. The first was Callisto in "Callisto," and it is worth pointing out that Eve is Callisto reincarnated. Goofs *Just before Joxer is killed, Xena flips off of Argo II and sheaths her sword. There is no usual "Sheath" sound when she does so. Archive Footage In order of usage; *"Seeds of Faith" *"God Fearing Child" *"Eternal Bonds" *"Amphipolis Under Siege" *"Eternal Bonds" Other *'Chakram Count': 4 #To prevent the Roman from killing the villager. #To stop the villager from killing Livia. #Xena thows it to kill Livia, although she intercepts the throw and catches both halves (Split). #Xena throws her half to cut the curtain that Eve is swinging from. *Livia mentions that she is not Callisto, not realizing that from a karmic perspective, she actually is. Links and References Main Cast *Lucy Lawless as Xena *Renee O'Connor as Gabrielle Guest Stars *Ted Raimi as Joxer *Adrienne Wilkinson as Livia/Eve *William Gregory Lee as Virgil *Kevin Smith as Ares References People *Xena *Gabrielle *Joxer *Virgil *Livia/Eve *Augustus Caesar (Mentioned) *Meg (Mentioned) *Eli (Mentioned) *Callisto (Mentioned, Archive Footage) *Michael (Archive Footage) Gods *Ares *Zeus (Mentioned) *Hera (Mentioned) Places *Rome *Egypt (Mentioned) Other *Dryads (Mentioned) *Harpies (Mentioned) Season Navigation de:Eve, Teil 3 Category:Episodes not set in Greece Category:XWP Season 5 episodes Category:Episodes Featuring Ares Category:Episodes Featuring Joxer